youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
Ian Hecox
|image = ianhecox2018.png|Appearance Smosh Pit.jpeg|YouTube Icon |username = IanH |style = Entertainment & Comedy |join date = November 24, 2005 |Twitter = SmoshIan |Facebook = smoshIanH |other media = Website |vids = 1332+ |update = 3 - 4 Times A Week |status = Active |full name = Ian Andrew Hecox |nationality = American |residence = Los Angeles, California, United States |channel trailer = |most viewed video = }} Ian Andrew Hecox (born ) is an American comedy YouTuber and actor. He is best known as the co-founder and co-proprietor of the Smosh YouTube channel, alongside with his partner/friend Anthony Padilla. Ian is also known for his own channel called IanH. The channel IanH is now used as the secondary Smosh channel, known as Smosh Pit. History Ian was born on November 30, 1987. He met Smosh co-founder and long-time friend Anthony Padilla when they were both in 6th grade. He is Anthony's junior by 75 days. In 2005, Anthony and Ian started the YouTube channel Smosh. They originally posted various lip-sync videos; videos that featured them lip-sync singing songs while performing comedic gestures. The most popular of these videos - "Mortal Kombat Theme" and "Pokemon Theme" - received recognition on the YouTube Front Page (the earliest version of what would be known today as YouTube Spotlight). All of the original Smosh lip-sync videos were removed between 2007 and 2008, as a result of the New Media Copyright Act. In 2006, after establishing a strong following on YouTube as a result of their lip-sync videos, Hecox and Padilla shifted their focus to comedic skits and sketches, many of which were precursors to the mainstream success of the Smosh channel. Hecox was the primary executor of Smosh's secondary channels from 2009 to 2012. During this time, Hecox established four channels in addition to the flagship channel; Smosh France, Smosh 2nd Channel, El Smosh, and Shut Up! Cartoons. Smosh 2nd Channel operates under the username IanH, due to it being Hecox's non-personal secondary channel. For nearly 20 years they have been close friends but since Anthony's departure from Smosh in 2017 they have been more separated. Ian now "does a bit of everything" on Smosh. Personality In many Smosh videos in the pre-branded Smosh era and some videos in between the branding and Anthony's departure, Hecox is often portrayed as a dim and childish character. Among the Smosh fan-base, Hecox's character is considered a fan favorite. Although both Hecox's and Padilla's characters can be considered dim-witted, Hecox is typically shown as the less intelligent of the two. Though he is usually shown as intellectually inferior to Anthony, there have been instances where he has outsmarted than Anthony, such as in their on-going yearly Food Battle series. Hecox is also known for portraying duplicate persona's within the Smosh series. Since the earliest Smosh skits, Ian has appeared as more than 50 duplicate characters, making duplicate characters a staple in Smosh videos User polling has shown that Ian is the most popular Smosh character amongst fans. Personal Life Unlike his friend Anthony, Ian has had an extremely private personal life throughout his YouTube career. He has never had a video blog-dedicated channel, making him one of the few mainstream content creators from the early-generation YouTube celebrities without such a channel. Ian involves members of his family in Smosh videos and, as a result, fans are far more familiar with his family than Padilla's. His mom is a recurring character on the Smosh channel, either as a caring mother to Ian, or a humorously evil antagonist. He has a dog named Sparky, an unnamed cat, and a pet lizard. He also has a sister who has appeared in Smosh videos. In an installment of the segment Ian is Bored, as well as an episode of Smosh, Ian claimed to have had a long lost brother named Adrian Hendrix, who died in a motorcycle accident, though this is believed to be a hoax. Ian dated Melanie Moat from 2007 to 2014, claiming their split was 'something they both wanted.' Moat was only seen in one Smosh video (Boxman Loses the Election), and in two of Hecox's own videos (Ian Is Bored #2 and Ian Is Bored #5). Ian is dating gamer/model Pamela Horton from 2015 to 2019. IanH (Smosh 2nd Channel/Smosh Pit) IanH is Smosh's second channel that was mostly used by Ian Hecox, and sometimes by Anthony Padilla. It is now mostly used by the 2015 introduced Smosh Squad and sometimes Ian. This Channel was made on November 24, 2005. It has a bi-weekly update schedule. This channel also houses the weekly SmoshPit series. Activities on IanH Smosh Is Bored A series started by Ian which has him and Anthony (and others) doing things. The show's original name was Ian Is Bored. Regular content featured in Smosh Is Bored include: Mailtime w/ Smosh Activites in which Ian Hecox and Anthony Padilla would open mail sent to them from fans worldwide Food Tests Ian, along with Anthony and sometimes Mari, would test foreign food sent over from various places such as Asian and European countries. Speed drawings Ian, Anthony and rarely Smosh Games members (Sohinki, Jovenshire, Lasercorn) would speed-draw characters from memory in 1 minute. Lunchtime w/ Smosh Activities in which Ian and Anthony would eat food, as well as answer Twitter questions from Smosh fans SmoshPit Weekly Mari counts down the top articles on the SmoshPit from the week Others de: IanH Category:Users that joined in 2005 Category:Male YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:YouTube Vloggers Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Two Million Subscribers Category:Three Million Subscribers Category:Four Million Subscribers Category:Five Million Subscribers Category:One Billion Views